


Seungcheol Shortfic Collection

by gwangsuk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Different Ratings and Pairings in each chapter, Different stories in each chapter, Everyone x Seungcheol, I'm a Seungcheol trash, M/M, NSFW, Rape, Rated Explicit because of some chapters, Smut, Songfic, Sub Seungcheol, Teasing, shortfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwangsuk/pseuds/gwangsuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different pairings for each chapter. The rating of each chapters are different.<br/>You can request a pairing (and of course with Seungcheol) with the rating or your own plot.<br/>Read the details for the pairing and the rating for each chapters in the first chapter (I'll always update it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pairings and Ratings

Title: Dump (Dumb)

Pairing: Kim Mingyu x Seungcheol / S.Coups [MinCheol]

Rated: T or M for language

Summary: I'm taking a dump and you expect me to open the bathroom door for you?

 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  •  •  •  ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

 

Title: Stranger in My Room (Strangely in Love)

Pairing: Yoon Jeonghan x Choi Seungcheol / S.Coups [JeongCheol]

Rating: Explicit for smut and rape

Summary: Seungcheol doesn't plan on bringing a stranger to his apartment room late at night.

 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  •  •  •  ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

 

Title: Plug Off (Fuck Off)

Pairing: Boo Seungkwan x Choi Seungcheol / S.Coups [2Seung]

Rating: T

Summary: Don't plug my earphone off when I'm working on our new songs.

 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  •  •  •  ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

 

Title: Bed (Bad)

Pairing: Lee Jihoon / Woozi x Choi Seungcheol / S.Coups [JiCheol]

Rating: M to E

Summary: Seungcheol doesn't like going into the bed early.

 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  •  •  •  ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

 

Title: Don't Let Me Kiss the Floor (Let Me Kiss You)

Pairing: Hong Jisoo (Joshua) x Choi Seungcheol / S.Coups [CheolSoo]

Rating: M to E

Summary: Seungcheol doesn't want to kiss the floor, he wants to kiss Jisoo.

 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  •  •  •  ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

 

Title: Loading...

Pairing: Loading...

Rating: Loading...

Summary: Loading...

 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  •  •  •  ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

 

Title: Loading...

Pairing: Loading...

Rating: Loading...

Summary: Loading...

 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  •  •  •  ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

 

Title: Loading...

Pairing: Loading...

Rating: Loading...

Summary: Loading...

 


	2. Dump (Dumb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a dump and you expect me to open the bathroom door for you?

Mingyu x Seungcheol 

 

 

"Open the door," Mingyu said, knocking the door.

"What?" Seungcheol asked.

"Open the fucking door," Mingyu repeated.

"No," Seungcheol answered.

"Just open it dammit," Mingyu insisted.

"I'm taking a dump," Seungcheol said.

"I don't care, open it," Mingyu knocks again.

"I can't! I'm taking a dump!" Seungcheol shouted.

"Finish it right now," Mingyu said, telling an impossible thing to do.

"How can I—"

"Just hurry up. I'll count to ten," Mingyu said.

"W-wait! You can't just—"

"One"

"This stupid idiot—"

"Two"

"I'll finish this first," Seungcheol pretended not to care.

"Three"

"Shut up!"

"Four"

"I'm seriously taking a dump," Seungcheol cried.

"Five"

"Dammit Kim Mingyu," Seungcheol hissed.

"Six"

"Please stop! I'm seriously having a diarrhea," Seungcheol begged.

"Seven"

"Kim Mingyu!!!" Seungcheol shouted once more

"Eight"

"I'm not lying!"

"Nine"

"Whatever," Seungcheol doesn't care anymore.

"Ten"

"You can't go in either"

Click, click, it opened.

 

"You're seriously having a diarrhea?" Mingyu asked.

"I have told you!" Seungcheol said as tears falls from his eyes.

"I thought that you don't want to shower with me," Mingyu said.

"I'm fucking serious Kim Mingyu!" Seungcheol cried.

"Oh"

"Now get out!"

"No"

"It smells bad!"

"I don't care"

"It's embarrassing!"

"I wanted to see my boyfriend taking a dump"

"Stupid"

Yes. Mingyu is stupid indeed. Stupid for Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this until the end~


	3. Stranger in My Room (Strangely in Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol doesn't plan on bringing a stranger to his apartment room late at night.

"Sir, its closing time. You need to go home," Seungcheol said trying to wake the customer that is sleeping on the sofa. "Sir," Seungcheol shook the stranger's body. The customer strangely looks very attractive to Seungcheol. The stranger looks handsome with his bob hairstyle and looks great in the casual outfit. "Seungcheol! Just bring him home and tell him tomorrow," Jun shouted as Seungcheol sighed. With Jun's help, he successfully moved the stranger into his car. He waves a goodbye to Jun and starts to drive back to his home. He looks at the stranger that is completely drunk in his back seat while sighing.

Seungcheol carried the stranger in his back towards his apartment room. Luckily, his apartment has a lift and he can use it. He pressed the 13th floor button on the lift and waited to arrive at the 13th floor. He walks towards his room when the lift opened. The stranger is still sleeping on his back. He opened the door to his room by pressing some pin numbers on the automatic lock and hurriedly went in. He threw his shoes near the shoe rack while taking off the stranger's shoes and threw it somewhere near the shoe rack too.

Seungcheol lives alone so it doesn't matter if he brings the stranger back to his room. His apartment is simple, bedrooms, kitchen, living room and bathrooms. Seungcheol is actually looking for a person who is willing to share the room with him. It has five bedrooms that is enough for 5~7 people to be living together. Wonwoo planned to move in on August with Mingyu. Jisoo is also planning to move in at the end of June. That's why Seungcheol's living room is full of boxes that Jisoo sent every day.

Seungcheol lays the stranger on his bed gently, trying not to wake him up. Seungcheol immediately went to his kitchen. He opens his refrigerator to take 3 cans of cold beer and brought it to his living room. Seungcheol puts the beer on the wooden table and lies on his sofa while opening the first can of beer and starts drinking it. He gulps a can easily and opens the other cans and drinks it as well. Seungcheol's alcohol tolerance is low, that's why he is so drunk right now. He intended to sleep in the living room for the night.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  •  •  •  ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Seungcheol feels like he is being sent to cloud nine. With a beautiful man on top of him teasing him (in his dreams) while kissing him passionately. Seungcheol realizes that he must be having the so-called wet dream. His erection sprung up as the man starting to stroke his erection slowly while giving it some licks. And that's when Seungcheol realizes that he is not dreaming. The stranger that he brought home literally sticks his hand inside Seungcheol's pants, stroking Seungcheol in a slow pace. Seungcheol jolted in shock while pushing the stranger away. "W-what are you doing?" Seungcheol asked in shock. "Shut up. If you want to say something, say my name," the stranger said while kissing Seungcheol. Seungcheol doesn't even know the stranger's name.

Seungcheol whimpered under the stranger in pleasure— Seungcheol can't fight back. He is too drunk and the stranger tied his hands while pinning him down. The stranger is much more sober than Seungcheol. The stranger is much stronger than Seungcheol despite of the appearance. A new lesson for Seungcheol; don't judge the book by the cover. "L-let me g-go," Seungcheol said when the stranger's mouth begins to travel lower. "Do you want me to gag you?" the stranger asked in annoyance. Seungcheol shook his head while saying a 'no'. Then the stranger replied, "If you don't want to be gagged, don't resist me." Seungcheol only nodded and lets the stranger do whatever he wanted to do.

Is it a rape? Seungcheol suddenly thought. Well he is literally pinned down and doing this not because he wanted to. And the one who did this is a total stranger. Does it make this a rape? Seungcheol gasped when the stranger's long finger entered his asshole. He never experiences this before. It feels weird but good at the same time. "Oh... So you're a virgin?" the stranger asked while teasing Seungcheol's entrance. Seungcheol managed to give a 'yes' answering the stranger. "Virgins are my favorite. Especially a clueless guy like you who lets a stranger inside the house without knowing what will the stranger do," the stranger chuckled while inserting the second finger. Seungcheol tear up. He is too embarrassed and too weak to do anything (despite of his body and looks).

"A-ah! P-please d-don't stop!" Seungcheol begged as the stranger's fingers hits his prostate. The stranger smirked and immediately pulls out his fingers. He lines up his hot and throbbing erection to Seungcheol's throbbing entrance before marking Seungcheol again. The stranger slowly enters him while giving a kiss to distract Seungcheol's pain. Seungcheol's screams are muffled in the heat of the kiss. When the stranger is completely inside him, the stranger waits for a moment to make sure Seungcheol is adjusted with his length.

The stranger then move slowly while looking at Seungcheol, not missing any reactions that Seungcheol gave. "Jeonghan," the stranger said. Seungcheol doesn't even know what the stranger means because he is lost in pleasure. "My name. Scream it," the stranger that introduces himself as Jeonghan said. Jeonghan trusts inside Seungcheol while teasing Seungcheol by missing his prostate. Seungcheol doesn't know what to say, he only screamed Jeonghan's name while telling Jeonghan not to stop. "You look so delicious like this," Jeonghan said as he looked at Seungcheol. Seungcheol's eyes tearing up and closed in pleasure, mouth parted, rose blushing cheek and his cute face that is trying to hide his embarrassment.

Jeonghan thrust faster and harder when Seungcheol moaned Jeonghan's name while saying, "P-please go f-faster." "Fuck you're so tight," Jeonghan cursed as he keeps pounding inside Seungcheol. "I'm going to come inside you," Jeonghan said while keep thrusting Seungcheol's prostate. Jeonghan take Seungcheol's tie which is on the floor to tie Seungcheol's cock that was about to cum. "J-jeonghan— P-please let me c-cum— J-jeonghan!" Seungcheol moaned in pleasure while trying to release. "J-jeonghan please," Seungcheol begged while Jeonghan ignored Seungcheol and keep thrusting inside. "Fuck I'm close," Jeonghan cursed while still pounding inside Seungcheol merciless while stroking Seungcheol's cock that is leaked in pre-cum.

"If you want to cum, beg properly," Jeonghan teased Seungcheol who is moaning in mess while grinding inside Seungcheol. "J-jeonghan, p-please let m-me cum!" Seungcheol doesn't know what to say, crying, desperate for his release. "How should I make you cum?" Jeonghan asked while he smirked as Seungcheol can't hold it any longer. "Jeonghan p-please! J-just sc-screw me up, do w-whatever you w-want, p-please just l-let me c-cum!" Seungcheol cried in desperate. "I'll gladly screw you so you won't be able to walk properly tomorrow," Jeonghan said while he continued to thrust inside Seungcheol and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this weird smut til the end. I like dom Jeonghan btw :v


End file.
